UNAT
by Edward Buck
Summary: Ayer los que era considerados héroes, el día de hoy son perseguidos por la UNAT primero ejecutando  a todos los supervillanos del mundo, para luego seguir con los Titanes... ¿saldrán vivos de está?


**Disclaimer: Los jovenes titanes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC comic y de los tacaños de cartoon network(por cancelar la 6º temporada)**

Hola a todos soy hazop y les traigo otra historia diferente a la que han leido, la historia se basa despues de la pelicula, a continuacion una intruduccion que es una pequeña linea cronologica. sin nada mas que decir aqui va la historia

-"Hoy quiero entregarle estas medallas a los jovenes titanes, por liberar a Japon del legendario villano Gushogun" -Ese fue el anuncio el primer ministro japones hace unos instantes, soy Douglas Mckley reportando desde Japon

2007: Los jovenes titanes, son la primera opcion de seguridad nacional en el mundo, las fuerzas armadas se disuelven.

2008: El numero de daños aumenta a nivel mundial, la bolsa de valores se desploma, los jovenes titanes son culpados por los dichos daños.

2011: Todos los supervillanos del mundo han sido arrestados, la paz mundial reina en la tierra.

2012: La ONU forma en secreto una organizacion llamada "UNAT" (Organizaciones unidas anti-titanes).

2014: La UNAT da su primer golpe, ejecutan a todos los supervillanos del mundo, Estrella Roja muere en enfrentamiento contral la UNAT.

2015: Slade Wilson es nombrado director en jefe de la UNAT, su primera orden es asesinar a los titanes del sur.

La operacion martillo y yunque  
>Comienza<p>

Los Angeles  
>Titanes sur<br>1500 horas

-¡Damy!, regresa con ese control remoto -¡Alcanzame si puedes Hazop! -dijo la chica camaleon entre risas mientras corrian por toda la torre hasta llegar al living.  
>-Te tengo... -dijo Hazop mientras agarraba el hombro derecho de Damy -Esta bien... Tu ganas, toma -respondio Damy entre risas a lo Hazop tambien respondio con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba el casco.<p>

-¿Ya terminaron de corretearse los novios? -interrumpio Marina desde la puerta principal junto con Daniela y Herico -¡Chicas!... Ah ya. Digo NO... Solo estabamos jugando. -Si claro -respondio Daniela -Bueno vallamos a entrenar -sugirio Hazop.

Despues de un duro entrenamiento los titanes del sur se dirijieron a la ciudad de los Angeles pasar el resto del dia como equipo y familia... Ya que esta noche seria la ultima.

20:00 PM  
>Torre de los titanes<p>

-Gracias por invitar la cena Hazop -agradecio Damy mientras subia las escaleras para dirigirse a la cosina -Que bueno es tenerte como lider -dijo Marina -Gracias chicas -respondio Hazop -Y tu Herico, ¿Disfrutastes tu cena? -pregunto Hazop a lo que Herico acento la cabeza -Que bueno que la hayas disfrutado. Bien todos a dormir mañana tendremos un arduo entrenamiento -dijo por ultimo Hazop a lo que todos acentaron la cabeza y se dirijieron a su habitacion, pero de pronto las alarmas de la torre comenzaron a sonar haciendo que todos se dirijieran a la pantalla principal y revisar el informe de la computadora.

-¡¿Que pasa? -pregunto Marina muy alterada -La computadora detecto varios intrusos -respondio Daniela -Revisa la sonda -ordeno Hazop a Daniela -La sonda ha detectado que los intrusos estan... ¿En la torre? -termino por decir Daniela -¡¿Que dices? -pregunto Damy con algo de enojo -No importa, Todos preparense, cubran todas las entradas del Living -ordeno Hazop sacando dos Magnum F92 y cubrio la entrada principal de la torre, Damy y Daniela cubrian la primera entrada de los pasillos y Marina y Herico cubrian la segunda entrada de los pasillos. -¿Como va el informe Daniela? -pregunto Hazop -La computadora dice que estan... Justo arriba de nosotros.

Mientras Daniela daba el informe Herico volteo a ver las ventanas y vio que calleron tres cuerdas, asi que tomo el brazo izquierdo de Marina a lo que ella volteo y pregunto -¿Que sucede Herico? -Herico señalo a las ventanas y de las cuerdad bajaron tres sujetos rompiendo las ventanas. Ellos vestian uniforme negro con una variedad de equipos, armas y mascaras anti gas.

-¡Cuidado, detras de ustedes! -grito Marina pero ya era demasiado tarde, los tres sujetos comenzaron a disparar dandole en la espalda y en el hombro derecho a Hazop.  
>-¡AAAAHHH! -grito Hazop para luego voltearse y dispararles. -¡Hazop! -grito Damy y a la vez diriguiendose hacia el -¡¿Estas bien?, dejame sanarte -dijo Damy muy alterada y juntando sus manos en la espalda de Hazop -No... -interrumpio Hazop -No... No lo agas... Sacquemos a los demas de aqui -ordeno Hazop con mucha dificultad a lo que todos se prepararon para evacuar la torre -¡Hazop... Es una enboscada! -grito Daniela mientras veia la computadora -¡La sonda a detectado que estan justo en la entrada principal del living -¡Salgamos de aqui! -dijo Damy ayudando a Hazop tomandolo del brazo derecho.<p>

Sin perder el tiempo los dos titanes se dirijieron a la segunda entrada, pero antes que pudieram abrir la puerta Damy escucho un pequeño tin-tineo y luego la puerta volo en pedasos haciendo que Damy y Hazop salieran impulsados hacia atras.

-¡Damy! -grito Daniela pero una bala le roso en la mejilla izquierda; Daniela miro la puerta y del polvo salieron mas sujetos con las mismas caracteristicas que los tres anteriores, sin pensarlo comenzaron a disparar a los demas titanes -¡Cubranse! -grito Hazop mientras auxiliaba a Damy que se encontraba gravemente herida y a la vez disparaba al enemigo. -Marina ayudame a levantar a Damy -Marina se hacerco y ayudo a Damy -¡Daniela entra en ese pasillo y lanza un grito sonico! -Daniela acento la cabeza y poco a poco entro para asomarse, pero el enimigo la vio y conenzo a dispararle haciendo que Daniela regresara con Hazop.

-Hazop NO puedo -Si puedes -respondio Hazop mientras bendaba a Damy -Marina crea una ilucio y has que el enemigo se distraiga -Marina acento la cabez y puso sus dos manos en su cabeza creando la ilucion de una bestia en el pasillo, en unos segundos el enemigo abrio fuego a la bestia hasta que se les terminaron las balas del cargador de sus armas.

-¡Daniela ahora! -grito Hazop, Daniela entro al pasillo y con todas sus fuerzas grito tan fuertemente haciendo que el enemigo saliera impulsado hacia atras o callera inconsiente por el grito de Daniela.  
>-¡Despejado Vamos! -Bien. Todos a la enfermeria -ordeno Hazop.<br>En el camino a la enfermeria Damy desperto y quedo sorprendida al estar en los brazos de Hazop -¡Hazop!... ¿Que sucedio? -Una bomba exploto justo enfrente de ti, te llebaremos a la enfermeria.

Una vez en la enfermeria Herico conecto a Damy en el marca pasos -Ah Hazop ¿No quieres asistencia medica -pregunto Marina -No, Daniela conectate a esa computadora y revisa la sonda de la torre.  
>Daniela acento la cabeza y fue a sentarle frente a la computadora -Hazop tienes que ver esto -dijo Daniela con algo de asombro -¿Que sucede? -pregunto Hazop -La sonda detecto que el enemigo ha capturado el living, ha asegurado toda ruta de escape y la nave T ha sido destruido -respondio Daniela mientras mostraba las imagenes del escaner a Hazop -¿Algo no encaja? -pregunto Hazop -¿Que sucede? -respondio Daniela -Si el enemigo ha toma el livig y tiene el control de las computadoras...<p>

¿Porque no han bloqueado todo el sistema? -dijo Hazop con mucha duda hasta que -¡No es posible no han encerrado! -grito Marina perdiendo la postura -¡Shhh!, Alguien viene -aviso Hazop Marina ya clamada se hacerco a la puerta y puso un brazo en el piso y el otro en su cabeza -Chicos hay tres sujetos en el pasillo y se dirijen hacia aqui -Esta es nuestra oportunidad. Daniela tu te encargaras del primero yo me encargare de los otros dos -Ok -respondio Daniela.

Cuando el enemigo se acerco a la puerta de la enfermeria Hazop y Daniela los atacaron empujandolos contra la pared, Hazop noqueo a dos soldados y Daniela silvo en el oido del tercer soldado. -Bien hechi Dani -dijo Hazop mientras amarraba a los dos soldados y escondiendolos en la habitacion de Marina -Trae al otro debemos interrogarlo -ordeno Hazop, Daniela tomo al enemigo aun inconciente y lo metieron a la enfermeria; Marina tomo al enemigo y lo sento a una silla luego lo amarro.

-¡Despierta imbecil! -dijo Hazop con mucho enojo y dandole un golpe en la cara con su pistola -¡AAARRGG! ¿Que quieren de mi? -pregunto el enemigo escupiendo sangre de la boca -¿Quien te envio a atacarnos?, ¿Porque estan... -Hazop no pudo terminar la pregunta ya que Herica señalo el hombro izquierdo del enemigo.

-¡No pueder! -dijo Hazop muy exsaltado -¿Que sucede? -pregunto Damy -Esa insignia... No puede estar ocurriendo -respondio el lider atonicamente -¡¿Que pasa? -volvio a preguntar Damy esta vez con mucho miedo -Esa insignia pertenece a la S.A.S britanica -¿La S.A.S britanica, estas seguro? -pregunto Daniela -Si la S.A.S lleva una insignia de una espada invertida y tiene alas doradas -respondio Hazop -Si la S.A.S britanica pertece a Gran Bretaña ¿Porque nos estan acatando? -pregunto Daniela -Porque cuando hay una guerra la S.A.S es enviada a misiones arriesgadas pero -¡En guerra, pero Hazop eso es imposible aqui no hay ninguna guerra¡ -dijo Damy -Pero cuando es tiempos de paz la S.A.S es enviada a convatir terroristas -termino por decir Hazop sentandose en la camilla -¿Cual es tu mision? -pregunto Daniela -Nos imformaron que ustedes y los demas titanes planean un golpe de estado a escala mundial enviando gases bioquimicos a las principales ciudades del mundo -respondio el soldado -¿Quien los envio? -volvio a preguntar Daniela -Se hace llamar la UNAT.

**¿Y? Bien que tal les parecio, hace unos meses subi el mismo cap de la unat pero era un version de prueba. Bueno aqui esta la primera parte dejen sus comentarios.**


End file.
